Limp Bodies
by YaHoOo
Summary: Ah yes, young love. Young Stephanie McWright is caught in a love triangle between Bade Triana and Tom Riddle. Tom's father, Voldemort, meets Steph and takes her back to his house. Tom and Stephanie soon realize their love for each other. They then die tog


Stephanie McWright had been dating Tom Riddle, son of the Dark Lord, for a little while. This story takes place in the Slytherin Common Room when Tom walked in on Stephanie and her hot lover making out. I only own the characters Stephanie McWright, Lies, and Bade Triana. All of the other characters are made and owned by J.K. Rowling herself. Thank you.

~*~Slytherin Common Room~*~

Stephanie sleekly walked in to the Slytherin Common Room. She sighed and was by herself once again. She had on her face that meant that she wanted some attention. She shrugged and sat down on the comfy couch in there hoping someone would soon come in. She thought for a little while as she waited. After a while, she laid down on the couch. A small strand of her straight dark-auburn hair fell in to her face and she fell in to a half sleep. She wondered what someone would do if they saw her but she didn't care. Bade walked into the room, a letter in hand, grumbling under his breath. He sat down in a random chair, reading the letter over. And over. And over. Finally he just crinkled it up. He could have sworn his parents were from some kind of evil organization. His dad was always suspicious of him, and his mother was one of those, 'Don't-forget-veggies-wash-behind-your-ears-don't-forget-your-underwear' mothers. It made him want to whine. He looked up after his little episode, regarding Stephanie with his green eyes. "New student?" He asked, wondering if she was asleep or not, or if she even heard him. She rolled over a little but was still in a half sleep. Her eyes were closed her and breath was slow. The piece of hair was still in her mixed color face. Bade frowned. Okay, so she was asleep. And he was technically alone now. This sucked, he inwardly told himself. But he shrugged it off. "Okay, then I guess now's the time to write the parents." He said aloud, in a mutter. Though instead, he stopped, eyed the crumpled paper over, and took out his lighter. He'd burn the letter first, because after all, it had been a while since he got to burn something. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard someone talking. She saw a guy but just sat there awake now. Bade didn't notice that she had opened her eyes, and just kept burning the shredded pieces. The ashes fell onto his cloak, probably staining it. He paused to look at Stephanie again, having finished burning the selected pieces. "Hello." He said, wondering if she was awake enough to answer him now. She looked at the guy, "Hello," she greeted him smiling. Her put her short hair behind her ears. Bade grinned. Ah, so she WAS awake. And he wasn't alone now. REJOICE! "Wazzup?" He asked, stretching and shuffling over so his legs hung over one arm of the chair, and his head rested on the opposite arm. "I'm bored." He muttered. She laughed and looked at him, "Nothing really. And you? I'm bored also," she said. Bade grinned. He loved making people laugh. It was a dream of his to become some sort of entertainer. Like be in a band. He looked around. "This place needs a boom box." He said, looking up at the ceiling. "I want to listen to music." She nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We do need to rock and punk rock or something around here," she said and sighed bored. "Chilli Peppers!!" He practically screamed, jumping up from his chair and doing a little dance. "Teee! Go Flea!" She laughed hysterically that she could barely breath she was turning bright red in the pace. She hasn't caught her breath yet. Bade grinned and sat on the arm of his chair, watching her amusedly, still grinning broadly. She finally caught her breath and the redness drained from her face. She started taking deep breaths and started fanning herself. Bade kept watching her breezily, with a good-humored, 'Are you done yet?' expression. He laughed a bit himself. This was great. She smiled at him and just sat there, still. I think she likes him and from the outside you could practically read it on her face. Bade raised his eyebrow at her, with a comical expression. "So..." He trailed off. Okay, so he had nothing to talk about. He smacked his forehead in an exaggerated manner, before clapping his hands together, obviously getting an idea. "What kind of music do you like?" She chuckled, "I like all types of music," she said and smiled wondering about him, "What about you?" she asked him. Bade grinned. "Rock, Punk..." He shrugged. "As long as they're not C-rap or pop." He leaned back, stretched, and yawned. "So, are you going to be on our Quidditch team?" She sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. I haven't really thought about it much," she said and smiled. She looked at his eyes and smiled. She liked him. I mean them. "Oh. Well," He paused for a moment in thought. "I don't know. I joined, and our team doesn't have enough players for Quidditch." He leaned back again, to lean on the back of his chair, and pitched backwards, landing with a 'THUMP!' on the floor. He shook his head, sat up, and laughed. "Eheh...oops..." He rubbed the back of his head. She laughed sort of and went over to him concerned, "Are you alright?" she asked betting he was since he was laughing. She grabbed his hand trying to pull him forward off of the ground. Bade smirked. With no intention of hurting her, but every intention on having her join him on his lovely place on the floor, he gave his arm a yank downwards. "Bwah!" He laughed. She laughed but accidentally fell on to his lap. Not intensionally. She smiled and laughed again not knowing what to do. Bade's smirk formed into a grin. He didn't push her off, but just let her stay. Awkward moment. Ahem... His pale cheeks slowly reddened into a blush, and he laughed, finally pushing her off. She laughed blushing also a little, "Why are ya blushing? You're embarressed aren't you?" she asked but of course she was. She sat down next to him wondering what to do next. Bade blinked, and shook his head, accent suddenly turning French. "Why of course not, madame, je suis le fort garcon! Et...um... je...blah blah blah." His fake accent faded. "So," He said boredly, falling back loosely, putting his hands behind his head. "Bored bored bored." She raised an eyebrow wanting to know what he said, "Um. Yeah. Whatever you said," she said and laughed. She lay back as well next to him putting her hands behind her head as well. Bade eyed the ceiling. "I want to paint that ceiling." He suddenly announced, waving his hand at it in a sweeping gesture. "So boring. So...gah."   
He frowned a little. "Hey, would you mind if I had a cigarette? I could go outside if you want." He shrugged, smiling a little as he got up to his feet. She smiled and reached in her back pocket for her pack and held it out to him, "I believe you have a lighter," she said and laughed. She tried standing up but lost her balance and staggered back down chuckling. Bade nodded. "Three." He chuckled, holding out his hand to help her up. She gripped his hand to try to stand up. "I have a couple." she said and smiled. He pulled her up with the usual tough guy act. Sure, it looked like he did it effortlessly; but he happened to be a very scrawny guy. He grinned. "So you smoke too then. Well, glad I'm not the only one." She shrugged and smiled, "Yeah. You're not." she said and looked around for the pack that flew out of her hand. She saw them in a corner. She went and picked them up returning to Bade. She held one out for him. Bade shook his head at her. "S'ok, I have my own." And he pulled out his pack, taking a cigarette out and lighting it. She nodded and took one for herself lighting it, "Alright." she said and took it out smiling. Bade took a drag of his, sitting back on his chair again. He felt better now. "Hm..." He muttered, frowning. She cocked her head, "What's wrong?" she asked in a dreamy voice. She looked at him and took a drag but took the cigarette from her mouth. She smiled to him her brown eyes glistening. Bade smiled fakely. He was always miserable for some reason, whenever he smoked. "I don't really like smoking." He said, shaking his head lightly. His light green eyes caught hers for a moment, before he closed them and sighed melodramatically. "But oh well." He grinned. "You have to pay for your mistakes." She grinned as well, "I don't like smoking either but it's just overwhelming. Yes we all have to pay sometimes. I don't know," she said shaking her head. She looked at the cigarette and shook her head again. She looked up at Bade and smiled awkwardly.

Bade coughed quietly, before grinning back. "So, how'd you start?" He asked curiously, taking another drag of his cigarette and exhaling the smoke. "Well a while back when I was in my 4th year I think. Yeah. That was a horrible. I was so stressed that I just started," she said and shrugged not knowing a better way to explain it. "Ahh. I see." Bade said, sighing. "This is my first year. I used to go to a muggle school." He stated, grinning slightly. "I started smoking because I didn't want my rival showing me up. Don't ask. I'm weird." He said, laughing slightly. She laughed slightly as well, "I hate it but it's just so addicting. It's gonna kill me some day. I like you," she said then blushed a little bit not really meaning to say it. You know sometimes you're thinking something then it just comes out? This is that situation. Bade nodded sightly. "Maybe..." And then he blinked. She liked him? Huh? Like how? "...Like me?" He raised his eyebrow, now smiling lightly. "Like how?" Head tilt. She was still red in the face, "Sorry. That wasn't supposed to come out." she started stuttering, "I...I...I ju...just...d...do," that was some bad stuttering. Bade raised his eyebrow. Boy, did he ever know what that felt like. To spare her further embarrassment, he patted her on the back, grinning. "'Course you do," He said, grinning all the while. "We're friends, right?" She tried to stop blushing but I mean she just confessed that she liked him. Come on. "Y...yea. We're friends. But...no...noth... nothing," she finally spit out blinking then looking away. Bade blinked too. And then his pale cheeks reddened ever so slightly in a bit of a blush. This was awkward. "Eheh." He said, for lack of something else to say. She nodded looking back at his face which was turning a bit red as well. "Y...yeah," she said calming herself. She really did like him...a lot. At least she got that off of her chest. She looked at her cigarette and put it out throwing it in a garbage can. Bade grinned. "That's okay, I've done that before." He said, trying to loosen up the tense-ness. But was he mature enough for a relationship? Because the last time he got rejected, it was because he was apparently too immature. He finished off his cigarette as well, sending up for a trip into the trashcan. She tried to smile before she realized that her legs hurt. She went over to the couch and sat down on it not knowing what to do. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She then leaned back on the couch trying to smile to him. She would normally always be smiling but not now. Bade blinked, and walked over to sit beside her. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. She looked at him, "Yeah. It's...just..." she trailed off sighing not knowing what to do. Bade tiled his head. He was itching to burn something now. A normal craving that he always got in awkward moments. "Just...?" He trailed after her, questioningly. She shook her head lost in his eyes. She was acting kind of mesmerized not knowing anything right about now. Bade made a rolling gesture with his hands. "Go on..." he urged. She came back to reality sighing. She shook her head, "I...don't know..." she said and had the urge to do something. Bade smiled a little, now feeling more awkward. "Okay, well, no rush..." he said. The urge still grew inside of her. She couldn't hold it down. It kept coming. And coming. And coming. Until finally...She looked in his eyes and leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips. Just then Tom walked into the room, horrified by the scene he beheld. "Wha-What...?" He seemed to ask his own mind softly. Steph...you..how-how?" He asked weakly, as if expecting a literal answer. He stood horror-struck before the scene and began to back away. "Why?" he whispered. She lifted up from Bade to see who it was. Oh no! It was Tom. He was gonna kill her for sure now. "Yes?" she asked casually. "How could you?" Tom asked, saddness slowly evolving into rage. "Even after you told me you liked me! How could you?!? You're just as bad as Con!" Tom yelled bitterly before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. "Excuse me? I never said I liked you. I don't know what you're talking about. I love Bade. Not you," she said obviously getting over her shyness. She waved and grinned evilly after him. And yes she did say that she loved him. She sat on the couch off of Bade now. Bade blinked. What was going on? He touched a finger to his lips, looking over at Stephanie. Woah. That. Was. Weird. But it felt nice. "Um, Steph'..." He began, looking after Tom. "Who was he?" She looked over at Bade after Tom had left, "I don't know. Some guy that said I liked him. I don't even know him." she shrugged. That was weird that she kissed him without meaning to. Bade nodded slowly. "Ohh..." He said, laughing awkwardly. He blinked. "That felt weird." He said, refering to the sweet kiss he'd recieved minutes ago. "The last time I kissed anyone was at a party, and it was in a closet, seven minutes of HELL, because he was a guy, and I don't swing that way." Deep breathe. Major ramble. But..." He trailed. "That one was...uh..." BLUSH. "Better..."Pause. "Much." ..."Much better." Okay, so he was new to this. She blushed as well not knowing it though, "I thought it would be. That would be pretty discusting," she thought about it for a second then whispered not to anyone but herself. It hadn't meant to come out but oh well, "Wanna try it again," and there it went. It really didn't mean to come out but at least it came out softly. Bade smiled nervously. He was what, almost seventeen? And he wasn't used to this sort of thing? He found it kind of sad. But he smiled anyways. "Sure..." He replied, looking at her carefully. She was, he admitted, very pretty. And not annoying like the girls from his old school, who said 'like' after every word. She didn't know he heard that but hey he did so yeah. Since he said sure she leaned over to him and pressed her lips to hers softly again. Okay. Que the nervous-ness. Bade tensed a little, before pulling away. "It's not your fault. I'm just..." He looked for a word. "...Inexperienced..." 'You idiot.' he scolded himself inside. Yes, right now he wasn't too happy with himself. She looked at him awkwardly, "Something on your mind?" she asked him sitting back against the couch. Bade shrugged, nodding. "Yeah, sort of." He murmured quietly, chuckling a little. Sometimes, you just had to laugh at your own stupidity. "I don't know how to kiss." He said between laughs. She raised an eyebrow, "Awww come on. Of course you do. You have to. I can tell," she said not knowing. Bade shook his head, insisting. "No, I don't. And I know you probably think I'm a complete idiot now. Soo...um..." He blinked, looking around the room, quite displeased with himself. She shook her head, "No of course not. Do you need someone to teach you how?" she asked him grinning to him. She obviously got over her fear. Bade grinned. "I suppose." He said, shrugging. She grinned, "Alright. It goes like this," she said and leaned forward kissing him once again, "Just" "like" "this..." she said while kissing him. Bade leaned forward, and kissed her back, before pulling away. "Like that?" She nodded, "Exactly," she said and grinned to him. This felt very awkward but right all the same. Bade smiled a little. He was glad they weren't doing anything like making-out; he didn't know why. Maybe it was just because he was still a little...nervous. She smiled thinking that he was nervous so she didn't continue, "Sooo...." she said sitting back against the sofa. Bade leaned back aswell, looking up at the ceiling. "I have a weird feeling." He muttered, putting a hand on his stomach. "Are you going to be sick?" she asked looking at him putting his hand on his stomach. Bade shook his head. "No, I just got one of those feelings. Like..." And then he paused. He couldn't explain it. She sighed with relief, "Oh well like what feeling?" she asked trying to get it out of him. "Like something bad is going to happen. As cliche as it sounds." He shrugged. And then it clicked. "I wonder..." He muttered, catching on to something. She turned to him wondering, "You wonder what?" she asked him really wanting to know. Bade looked over at her, sitting up. "Well, this guy I know said he might be going to this school," He blinked, completely losing his train of thought. "And..." He frowned. "Ah, never mind, screw it." He muttered, smacking a hand to his forehead. "Come on. Tell me." she said almost begging. "Who? What's his name?" she asked him curiously. "Well, you wouldn't know him." Bade muttered. "His name's Lies." He shrugged, yawning. "I doubt he's here." "Really. Well I am always the last to know anything around here so. I probably wouldn't know him even if he did go here," she said and shrugged. Bade shrugged. "Oh well..." He shuddered. The thought of Lies going to the same school as him, yet again, was just evil. Though on the bright side, he could bug him and get him in trouble. He grinned. "Watcha grinning for?" she asked him and grinned as well. "Well, I WAS worried about Lies coming to Hogwarts, but now I see that it's not going to be so bad after all." He stated simply, grin getting bigger. He looked over at her. "Anyways, enough of that. How are you?" She shrugged, "Pretty good. And you?" she asked calmly sighing. "That's good." Bade said, yawning. He frowned a little, taking out his lighter and lighting it. "Have anything you wanna burn?" He asked, now grinning. She chuckled and took her pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket, "These. I need to quit," she said and handed them to him. Bade blinked. Okay, well...this was new. He walked over to the empty fireplace, and placed the pack in the middle, lighting it was his lighter, without a second thought; without realizing that it was like a bunch of people smoking at the same time. She grinned to see that he had burned that, "Thank you." she said and thought of what to do next. She didn't really know. Bade lit the lighter again, passing his finger through the flame. "Nu problemo." She raised an eyebrow at what he was doing with his lighter and finger. Since he obviously wasn't hurt, she ignored it. She smiled to him and remembered what she had said earlier to Lies. She said that she loved Bade. It was true. She did. Bade looked up at her. Yawn. "When you pass your finger though like so, you don't get burned. But you probably already knew that." He said, grinning. And then he cursed loudly, dropping the lighter and glaring at it, holding his burnt finger and then promptly sucking on it. He had left his finger in the flame while he was talking to her. She got up quickly running over to him. She tried not to chuckle, "Are you alright?" she asked and put a hand on his back. She hadn't noticed the lighter on the ground until she felt someone burn her leg at the bottom. Bade nodded. "I'm fine, I had worse." He insisted, grinning slightly. He noticed his lighter on the ground, and grabbed it, putting it in his pocket. "Eheh, no more fire for today." Then he blinked. "Oh, crap. Have any perfume?" She nodded and went up to her dorm and grabbed the first one she saw called Obsession. She came back down. "Here," she said and handed it to him. She smiled and sat on the couch looking at her burnt leg. Bade grabbed it and began spraying the room with it. The room smelt HORRIBLE. "Thanks." He said, grinning. "You okay?" He asked, referring to her leg. She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little burn," she said and smiled to him not knowing what to do about it. "Okay." Bade said, grinning. She smiled as well to him. She then stopped examining her leg and sat correctly in the chair now. She sighed and lay on the couch on her stomach. Bade stretched, bored. "What to do, what to do..." He wondered. She shrugged, "I don't know. What do you want to do?" she asked just as bored as him. "No clue." Bade muttered, opening a window to air the place out. She shrugged and closed her eyes slowly drifting to sleep. And yes, she was that bored. Bade frowned, sighing. Well, it was fun while it lasted. He walked over to the fireplace and took a candle from the table. He lit it, and then watched the wax melt.

~*~15 minutes later~*~  
  
Stephanie woke up about 15 minutes later in a startle. She looked around the common room for anything or anyone but her vision was too blurried. Bade looked up at her, grinning. "How was your nap?" By now his fingers were covered in hot wax. She shrugged and grinned, "It was alright. I didn't even know I fell asleep," she said and smiled. Bade smirked. "Aw." He said, forming the hot wax into a ball. She smiled her lip-gloss glistening. "Yeah. I had a good dream but it was missing one thing. You," she said and smiled to him rolling on her back. "I'm flattered." Bade said, grinning. He dipped his fingers into the searing hot wax and rolled it into the ball that was growning by the minute. "I really hope they can't smell this from the halls." He said suddenly. She shrugged, "Yeah. It really would've been perfect with you," she said truthfully. "What exactly was it about?" Bade asked, blinking, curious. "Well it was me and another person I can't remember. We were walking somewhere and I looked up at the night sky and saw a bright star that looked like it was shining just for me. I came back to Earth and we walked to the lake. I went in but it was to cold so I got out. The other person but a towel around me. Then the person hugged me I think. I could almost feel it while I was asleep," she said and smiled her eyes illuminated with need. "Well it was me and another person I can't remember. We were walking somewhere and I looked up at the night sky and saw a bright star that looked like it was shining just for me. I came back to Earth and we walked to the lake. I went in but it was to cold so I got out. The other person but a towel around me. Then the person hugged me I think. I could almost feel it while I was asleep," she said and smiled her eyes illuminated with need. "It sounds nice." Bade said, grinning. She nodded softly, "It was. But the crappy thing was that it was only a dream. No one around here likes me," she said and smiled laying back down. "Erm what about me? I like you." Bade said, mushing his fingers around in the wax. He winced a little- it was a little too fresh and liquidy. She nodded, "Yeah I know. I had to make sure of it," she said and smiled. She wanted to just jump up and give him a tight hug. Bade looked up at her, and flashed her a genuine smile. "Oh..." He said, nodding slightly. She grinned her own genuine smile to him. She shook her head then tilted it to the side, "I love you," very softly. Bade was taken back, and he didn't know what to say. No one, except his parents, had ever uttered those three important words to him. "Why?" Bade asked, curious. What did he do that was so special? He wasn't objecting though. He was just wondering. She looked at him oddly, "Why what? Why do I love you? Because I do Bade. I love you like I said and no one will change my opinion," she said and flashed him a smile. "Oh..." He blushed deeply, looking down at the floor. She smiled and stood up walking over to him giving him a quick and tight hug. He hugged her back, smiling a little. Hugging was something he knew how to do, and wasn't afraid of doing, at least. She went and sat back on the comfy couch. She smiled and crouched on the couch tired. Bade rolled the round ball of wax around in his hands. "So..." She smiled and shrugged, "Yeah." she said and looked around the common room boredly. Bade dipped his fingers into more hot wax he flinched a little, but was fine. "Bored again." Bade dipped his fingers into more hot wax he flinched a little, but was fine. "Bored again." She nodded, "Yeah. Are you tired?" she asked him curiously. Bade nodded a little. "A little bit." He said, shrugging. "Why?" He tilted his head innocently at her. She shrugged, "Come here and you'll find out," she said and grinned evilly but sweetly. Bade blinked. He cleaned the wax off his fingers, licked the tip on his index finger, and his thumb, and pinched the end of the wick. The candle's flame when out with a sizzle. "Alright" He said, oblivious. He sat beside her. She asked him nicely to lay down with his back to the couch. She then lay down in front of him leaning her head against his shoulder. "Rest," she said softly and grinned to him. Bade nodded, rubbing his somewhat burn fingers. He smiled a little. "Alright, thanks." He said, leaning back and relaxing. She grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her holding them tightly. She leaned against him a little more. He let his hands stay there, letting his breathing slow. "Do you have the time?" He asked, curiously. She brought his hands up with hers to check her watch to see the time. Her eyes widened, "11:24 pm" she said and kissed his hands before lowering them once again. "Whoa, I thought it was ...like...8:00pm at most." Bade said, raising his eyebrow. Weird how time flew. When you're having fun. "Yeah me too. At the least," she said and smiled up at him leaning her head back on his shoulder. She summoned a blanket and it settled on top of them. Bade closed his eyes, leaning his head over to hers. So...Tired. The whole cuddling thing just made him sleepier. She snuggled a little closer to him and closed her eyes. She slowly fell asleep with her head on his shoulder her hands in his around her waist. She snoozed sleepily. Bade fell into a half sleep. He wasn't sleeping, but he wasn't awake. Just resting his eyes. She sighed and leaned her head to the other side and was smiling as she was grinning, "Bade. Bade. Bade." she muttered softly in her sleep. Bade's light green eyes opened at the sound of his name. But she was asleep. He smiled a little. Cute... She turned her head a bit so it was right in front of his face. Her lips were less then an inch from his. Her breathing was light. She whispered his name again. Bade's paper-white cheeks turned red again. He seemed to be blushing a lot lately. Of course she couldn't see his cheeks turning red because she was asleep. Her head leaned on his shoulder again. Her smile widened on her face as she still slept. Her fingers were entwined with his. Bade sighed, closing his eyes again. He slowly drifted off into sleep. She slowly settled down once again. She smiled in her sleep and squeezed his hands tightly for some odd reason.

~*~6 hours later~*~  
  
Stephanie woke up 6 hours later feeling refreshed. She squeezed Bades hands to make sure that he was still there. She smiled to him and since he was asleep, she kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. Bade was still asleep after she'd kissed him. He sighed a little in his sleep, stretching. She smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder lying awake thinking about stuff. Bade stirred, yawning as he stretched his ankle. He hadn't expected to sleep for so long, but he did. He looked over at Steph, and then looked back around the room. She smiled to see that he was awake, "Good dreams?" she asked him softly. "Weird dreams." He said, voice slightly hoarse from sleep. He grinned slightly at her. "You?" She shrugged, "It seemed like the same as before. What was your dream about?" she asked him leaning her whole body against his. "Me, A closet, a Goblin, winding stairs, a volcano, and Lies wearing a polka dotted bikini with an apron over his head." He muttered, recalling everything the best he could. She chuckled, "Really? That sounds like one interesting dream. Did you have to kiss Lies?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Bades eyes widened. Closet. Lies. Him. BAD MEMORIES. He shook his head quietly. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Pause. "...Hey...how'd you know...?" She chuckled, "Lies told me. I met him yesterday I think," she said and chuckled again. Bade shuddered. "So--wait. He's here?" He eyes widened. This was not good. "Oh...boy..." He muttered.

She nodded, "Yeah he's here. He knows your here," she said and nodded smiling. Hmmm she wondered if he remembered, Bade shuddered, recalling the dare he couldn't bring himself to get over. "He's evil." Bade muttered. She chuckled, "He seemed like it. Do you remember anything that happened last night while you were asleep?" she asked. She just had to ask. It was biting her brain. Bade shook his head. "No. Why? Was I sleep talking or something?" He asked curiously. She shook her head. "No. Do you want me to show you or tell you what happened?" she asked curiously. Bade blinked. "Erm...either or?" He said, confused. She smiled and nodded, "Then I shall show you," she said getting ready to show it Bade nodded. "Okay..." He said, looking over at her. She nodded and looked right in his eyes to make sure he was still there. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips lightly. Bade kissed her back softly, but it didn't help that he was half asleep. "Oh." he murmured, smiling slightly. She nodded, "You said either so I picked show." she said and grinned evilly leaning her head on his shoulder. She rested her hand on his chest. Bade smirked a little. "True." He said. She smirked as well. She then rolled on to her stomach so she was facing him now. She smiled and put her arms around him. Bade wraps his arms around her. He was still kind of groggy. He usually had a twelve-hour sleep. She smiled and held on to his body leaning her head on him and resting it there. She let out a sigh of relief. Bade looked at his scrawny arms, realizing just how pale he was for the first time in ages, and just how scrawny. "Aye." he muttered, chuckling quietly. She looked at him and chuckled. She sighed and gripped on to him tighter. "I'm so pale." Bade muttered. "And skinny." He said, frowning slightly. She raised an eyebrow as her head stayed on his body. She shrugged and kept her head still as she kissed where ever was closest on his shirt, "I love you just the way you are," she muttered. Bade chuckled. "I've always been picky about my appearance." He said, grinning. "But thanks..." She nuzzled her head in his shirt, "Welcome," she said not knowing what to do next. Bade covered his mouth as he yawned again, finally waking up completely. "Mm," He murmured. She smiled and sat up leaning against him. She then leaned on the back of the couch so he could get up as well. Bade sat up, stretching his back, and then got up to his feet, stretching his legs. He rubbed his eyes. "I should take a shower." He said quietly. She stood up as well stretching. She yawned, "That *yawn* was *yawn* nice *yawn*" she said and chuckled. "Yeah" she said. Bade nodded, chuckled as well. "I'll be back in twenty minutes," he said looking around the room and pocketing the lighter he'd left out. She nodded and went to the girls' dorms to get her clothes so she could take a shower as well. She went to the bathroom and started to take a bath. She scrubbed clean and got dressed. She put on a short black skirt with safety pins along the rim. She also put on a red shirt that has a flying squirrel on it that says, "And the flying hamster of doom reins coconuts upon you and your pitiful city". She loved that shirt. She went back down to the common room and settled on the couch waiting for Bade. Bade went to the guys dorm, and got his clothes. Twenty minutes later, he walked into the common room, wearing a huge black T-shirt with a white skull on it, and a pair of baggy jeans. He sat in the armchair across from the couch, grinning at her. She grinned at him in return and sighed. She looked a little around the common room a bit. Bade tilted his head, but said nothing, shrugging. He sighed as well. "A nice shower always wakes me up." He said, bored. She nodded and dried her hair out from the water. "Yeah same here. The warmness," she said and grinned to him. Bade smirked, and nodded. "Yup." He shook his head quickly, shaking out what little bit of moisture was left, leaving his hair very messy and all over the place. She chuckled a bit at his hair and went over to him trying to put it down. She grinned and did the pest she could before settle back down in her seat. Bade pulled a container of gell out of his pocket. "Heh, I shall spike it." He said, grinning. She grinned and nodded, "You remind me of Lies in one way. You both keep a container or something in your pocket. No other way though," she said watching him spiking it. Bade began spiking his orange-red hair into long spikes. And then he paused, laughing awkwardly. "Well the pockets are certainly big enough," he said. Of course he didn't know that his answer was close to Lies'. She nodded. "Nice hair." she said and chuckled. She stood up real quick and stretched *yawn*, "Maybe we should get out of here. You know?" she asked chuckling. Bade blinked, not knowing what she was talking about. "Er...sure." he said, nodding slowly. She chuckled again, "Come on unless you want to stay here," she said and started heading for the portrait door. Bade followed her, wiping his hand off on a couch, looking around with shifty eyes, and then following her again. "Where to?" She shrugged, "Where do you want to go?" she asked him not really caring where they go. "Grounds?" Bade suggested, suppressing a yawn. She shrugged and smiled, "Sure. I'm following you," she said and was waiting for him to go. She shrugged and smiled softly, "Sure. I'm following you," she said and was waited for him to go.

~*~On The Grounds~*~

As Stephanie left to go outside, Bade had left and said goodbye. He needed to take of some other 'business' he needed to complete. Steph saw some hooded person looking for someone. She went over to him, "Looking for someone?" she asked him. Riddle looked

At Steph and smiled "I was looking for my son." He said quietly. "But I think he is busy."  
He removed his hood to reveal a man in his early thirties with black hair and blue eyes.  
"Would you show me around the grounds?" She shrugged, "Sure. Who is your son?" she asked the man and started walking waiting for him to follow. "Tom." He said quickly, looking about. "Any nice views from here?" He asked matter-of-factly, putting his hand lightly on Steph's shoulder. "It is so nice of you to do this for me." She raised an eyebrow, "You're Tom's father? I met him earlier in the common room. He's seems nice," she said and pointed to a little hedge of bushed shaped like a snake, "There's that I guess," she said and smiled but shrugged. "Fascinating." He said with a small laugh. "I don't mean to intrude, but shouldn't you be inside enjoying the feast?" She laughed, "Yes very interesting," she said and shook her head, "No I shouldn't. I don't have a family to eat with," she said and hung her head low as she sighed. Tom strolled out onto the grounds. He was wondering what was going on since there was a lot of commotion and people chattering in groups annoyingly. That could only mean one thing for Tom, a large headache. Tom was starting to make his way back to the common room when he sensed something. His father was around here somewhere but Tom couldn't see him. He looked around until he saw Steph walking around with a hooded figure. He hurried toward the group. "I'm sorry." He said softly, patting Steph on the shoulder. "You are welcome to stay with Tom and I." He offered with a warm smile. She shrugged, "I don't know," she then looked up and saw Tom. She half smiled, "There he is," she said. Tom stopped and half grinned. "Hey Steph. So you've met my dad?" She smiled and nodded, "Yeah he seems real nice," she said. "Why don't you see our house before you decide." He suggested, giving Steph a friendly smile. "Then you can decide, knowing what you have now and what you could have." He looked back at the castle where everyone had gone inside for the feast. "We could go now and be back before we're missed." She thought about it for a second and smiled, "Yeah I'll take a look around" she said and nodded. "Excellent." He reached inside his cloak and took out an old boot. "Hold onto this." He said holding it out in front of him. "Aren't you forgetting about me?" Tom said to his father. "Do you want me to wait in the great hall, or come with you back to the house?" She looked at the boot and suddenly grabbed it like he said, "Alright." "No Tom." He said quietly. "Come back to the house with us." He added, waiting for Tom onto hold the boot. She waited for them to get ready. She didn't believe she was going to Tom's house. Tom grasped the boot tightly. "Alright, I'm ready to go." After a few seconds of all three of them holding the boot, they sped forwards in a howl of wind and swirling colors. They landed in a field, Riddle landing on his feet, as he turned to Tom and Steph. "Down the rabbit hole." He said quickly, walking briskly across the field. Tom followed his father at a brisk pace. "Father, I didn't know you went to school events." "I don't." He said quickly, stopping behind a tree. "I only went to see how the Headmistress is doing." He pointed to a small hole at the base of the tree. "You first Tom." Turning to Steph, he added "This takes us to my garden in the back yard ... It's only temporary." "All right." Tom replied quickly, more to himself before jumping down the hole. He called back up to Steph "It's not that deep." "You next Steph." He urged, smiling at her. "Tom will be in front, clearing the path of webs and such, and I will be right behind you." "Lumos" Tom muttered, lighting up his path so that he would be able to see what was ahead of them. He awaited Stephs arrival. Stephanie went down in to the hole after Tom had. Riddle climbed after them, sealing the entrance. "Let's go Tom." He said with slight impatience.  
"We don't want to waste time getting to the house." She kept climbing behind Tom waiting for the other end. She turned back to look and Tom's father and smiled. _I can't believe I am going to probably live with Tom _Riddle smiled back at Steph. "Tell me, Steph." He said quietly. "What do you think of the Dark Lord?" He said it casually, looking at Steph with calm interest. She smiled and kept climbing, "I think he is powerful and I might want to join is army one day," she said high headed. "Yes, he is powerful. "Riddle said proudly. "To be one of his followers is a true honor." He looked at her intently. "Are you a pureblood?" "Almost there." Tom called behind him. He kicked away a few plants as he walked and continued on the path. She nodded to Tom and turned back to Tom's father, "Yes. The purest," she said kidding of course but she was a pureblood. "Excellent Tom." Riddle called back to him. "Critta will know we are here by now." He said to Steph. "He should be getting refreshments for us." Tom pushed a vine and held it across revealing a large old house. The Victorian style seemed to complement the house's age. "Welcome to the Riddle house." Tom stated, letting his father and Steph pass. Stephanie got out and smiled at the old looking house. So she would be living there. Cool. "Alright." she simply said. "It may look small on the outside, but looks can be deceiving." Riddle smiled, opening the door. "After you Tom, Steph." He said, holding the door open for them. She smiled and nodded, "I'm sure it is," she said and smiled as she stepped in to the house.

~*~Riddle House~*~

Tom walked into the house. "Thank you, Father." He said as he checked his surroundings. Stephanie followed Tom in to their house and looked up and down and all around their house. "How do you like it?" Tom asked Steph. She smiled and nodded approvingly, "It's cool. I like it Tom," she said and grinned following in his footsteps. Tom smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it." He said as he continued to walk. "Here we have the living room, and the dining room." He gestured toward a door. "And we have many pet snakes. I hope you like reptiles..." He grinned childishly. Her eyes widened, "Oh snakes? Cool. I like snakes." she gave off this childish grin, "I like your crib," she said and laughed. She walked a little closer to Tom trying to keep up. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled but kept walking. Tom looked back, a little bit confused but then his grin widened. He let out a low hiss and a thin black snake with lightening yellow running down it's back, slid under a doorway and up to Tom. He carefully picked it up and handed it to Steph. "Do you like this one?" She grinned and held the snake and nodded, "Yes I do like this one. I love the colors and the lightening bolt thingy on it's back," she said and let the snake slither on her. Tom watched as the snake slid to the floor once again. He hissed and the snake rolled off to the side for a second before wrapping itself into a coil and then springing head level with Steph. "This one's trained quite well." he said as the snake hissed softly, eyeing Steph. She backed up a second as the snake did that but smiled anyway, "I like you. I mean it," she said and shook her head turning a bit red in the face. "I know you like the snake." Tom grinned, ignorantly, completely clueless to what Steph actually meant. "You can have him if you want." Tom was about to continue with the tour when a small dirty and ragged house elf staggered over to the group. It wore what seemed to be an old tablecloth as it offered a few drinks to Steph and Tom. "You look horrible, Critta." Tom retorted. She was still red in the face from embarressment. She shrugged, "I don't know. I have to think about it," she said and looked at the house elf not sure of what to do. "What's wrong? You're blushing." Tom turned to Steph and smiled. "What are you embarressed of?" She shook her head trying to make it go away, "Oh nothing. Nothing," she said and grinned to him wondering what to do next. Tom looked into Steph's eyes to try to see what was bugging her. He knew it was wrong to read other people's minds, but he couldn't help it, it was fun. She looked right back in to his eyes not knowing what he was doing. She kept looking in his eyes waiting for something to happen. She thought it would be funny to her if she advanced on him and yadda yadda yadda but decided that it would his decision. Tom continued to flip through her thoughts until he came to a prominate one, 'I wonder what he's doing, maybe he'll advance on me and yadda yadda yadda but that is for him to decide.' Tom broke off his mind connection. "What did that mean?" He said to himself, starting to blush. She sighed and thought about what to do. She really didn't know.  
_I like him. Should I? I don't really know...I think I might kiss him. Hm. _She thought about all of these things and just kept her eyes contact for a while still waiting for something to happen. Tom looked back at Steph as she continued to gaze at him. Her thoughts didn't even need to be read any more they were written all over her face, love struck. Tom blushed and thought over his position. "What-? How-? Does-?" Tom's thoughts stuttered. She blushed as well looking at him. She smiled but looked away breaking her concentration. She looked up and then down at her toes taking deep breathes. She sighed and then went back level. She wanted to do something to show that she liked him. Not like she really needed to but oh well. She had to do something. She thought that he was awestruck at something so she moved a little bit closer to him so she was at his side. The snake was still in there air so she had an excuse. Tom glanced over at Steph who was getting slowly closer to him. 'I've have to do something about this, but what?' Tom pondered. He finally decided what was probably best to do. He pushed the snake away and gave Steph a hug. She was very startled at first but automatically loosened up a bit. She hugged him back tight though not knowing what was going on. Tom pulled away before realizing what he was doing. He blushed as he backed away a bit to the opposite wall, almost stepping on his snake. It hissed softly, avoiding Tom and bringing itself eye level with Steph once more. She blushed a bit as well, "Uh" she stuttered. She looked eye level with the snake wondering what it was going to do next. The snake hissed warningly and back away in a defensive stance. Tom hissed back to the snake but it continued to warn off Steph. Tom was getting ready to pick up the snake and try to calm it down himself. She backed up a little wondering what to do. She looked over at Tom with an expression on her face asking what to do. Tom looked back at Steph, calm. This was pratically routine to Tom. He lunged at the snake swiftly grabbing the snake's head near the jaws as to make sure it didn't fight back. With his other hand he took hold of its tail to ensure that it wouldn't try to strangle him. "Don't know why he's acting up so much." Tom replied simply, scanning the snake over. She backed up just a little more to make sure, "Odd" she said softly. She just stood there waiting for what to do next. The snake flailed around frantically. 'Calm down!' Tom hissed in parseltounge. 'Why are you being so rude?' The snake hissed back in languages that are not understandable to untrained ears. "Don't worry, Critta will take care of this." Tom said with malice. Critta looked terrified back at her master. "Are-, Wait-, I-I don't think..." it stuttered backing away. She looked from Critta to Tom tot he snake wondering where Tom's father was. She looked around a little and settled her gaze on the floor. Then a sudden thought truck him. He remembered earlier that week Steph and Bade were kissing in the common room in front of him. His face soon turned to disgust as he stormed out of the entry hall to his room. Stephanie had to think for a second why he was so mad all of a sudden but remembered soon. She hung her head down but quickly ran back up to Tom's room to talk to him.

~*~Tom's Room~*~

Tom strolled into his room and fell on to his bed. 'Steph is going to be living here now...' Tom thought saddly. She walked around the Riddle House in her black pajamas. She peeked smally in to Tom's room. She saw that he looked sad and upset about what she did. She closed her eyes and just stood outside of his room trying not to make a sound. Tom heard footsteps outside his doorway and turned his head to see who was there. Upon seeing Steph his eye's narrowed. "Haven't you caused enough damage?" He muttered. She still stood outside of the room not saying a thing. Tom could feel himself becoming angrier at her lack of propriety in not answering him. Calm down, Tom, she's nothing, he told himself. "Just leave me alone." He murmured. She shook her head and was daring enough to walk in to his room and sat down on his bed. Oh very brave. "Is your silence caused by your dishonest comments in the past, or your pride that actually fooled me?" Tom asked bitterly. She just looked at him still not saying anything to him. She lay back on his bed and closed her eyes thinking about his question before answering, "I don't know" was her simply answer. "Then I'm wasting my breath. I'm wasting my time..." Tom stated as he got up from his bed. "How could you just do something like that?" Tom asked, feeling his hot anger starting to rise once more. She shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" she snarled at him evilly. "At least I didn't deceive you." Tom hissed, his eye's boaring into hers. "You had no right. You tricked me." He added in a hateful whisper. "And then threw me away." "I wasn't tricking you. I did like you. Really." she hissed right back at him her eyes locked on his. "You sure do have a good way of showing it." Tom almost yelled. "Yeah, seeing the girl who I like lip-locked with another man really turns me on!" Tom said sarcastically. She sat up startled by his words, "You what? Liked me? How was I supposed to know? That's it. I didn't. You have to tell me these things. I didn't know that you were going to care about that since I didn't know you liked me," she said staying as calm as always. "Well, it's over now." Tom spat. "I don't just go around hugging complete strangers. "I guess that Sariku had the right idea in the end..." Tom said, thinking back. She raised an eyebrow, "Who's Sariku." she asked calmly still sitting on his bed, "Still. People hug people even when they don't like them," she hissed. "Then you got the wrong idea." Tom hissed. He turned away and summoned the same snake that she had met before. "This is Sariku." She sat all the way on his bed now, "What the-" she was cut off. She stared at Tom evilly and piercing. "What's wrong, cat got your tounge?" Tom grinned maliciously. "Or snake in your case?" He added, his usually childish grin quickly turning deadly smirk. She shook her head, "Yeah right," she said and got off of his bed to prove herself but the truth was, she was dead scared. Tom snickered, sensing her fear. "There's no need for you to try to hide your fear." He grinned evilly as the snake smelled the air and inched closer to Steph. "I can see it all in your eyes..." "And your point is?" she asked him trying to stand still. Tom hissed the snake back. "There's no point in getting rid of you...you've already caused the damage." Tom said more to himself. The snake slid back out of his room and to was left standing looking at a near petrified Steph. "I still have one more question." She rolled her eyes, "What now?" she asked smirking evilly "Trying to get me to stay?" she asked and chuckled acting like a child. "You wish, traitor." Tom retorted. "Never mind you're far too ignorant to understand even if I did ask." "Excuse my rudeness," she said and rolled her eyes, "Fine ask me. I don't care," she said. Tom suddenly paused for a minute, showing not arrogance or anger, but only sadness. "You denied you even knew me, even after I walked in on you. Why would you do that?" She was startled by this question and was not expecting it. Her eyes softened greatly, "I...I don't know," she managed to say. She really didn't. "Fine." Tom said, but he could feel all of his anger, rage, and resentment verge into sadness. "I-I don't care." He lied. "I'm fine..." She shook her head, "No your not. You do care. I can tell," she said not knowing what to do. "It's only a phase..." Tom stated, not looking at Steph. "I only need to be disillusioned." Tom said, trying to cover up his sadness. "You're wrong, I am fine." "No!" she practically screamed at him. She ran up to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry for what I did but not sorry that I like Bade," she said still hugging him. Tom stood, surprised and strained with grief. "Just...Just let go..." Tom said, fighting back the sorrow in his voice. "You like Bade...I-I'll get over it." Tom could feel one hot tear slide down his face. He wiped it away quickly and continued to hide the grief that was welled up inside him. She would NOT let go. No matter what he said. She did not want to leave here feeling crappy, "I am still sorry but I don't want to leave feeling crappy because that would just ruin my life forever," she said in almost a whisper. "Well, you're going to have to." Tom replied simply and quietly. "There's nothing you can do to fix this, no matter how hard you try or how bad you feel about me there's still nothing you can do." She shook her head. I guess she was going to have to, "You'll find someone," she said and pulled away. Tom was lost within his own thoughts. "Sure." Tom said, not believing a word. He was almost positive now that he may trust no one after this ordeal. She shook her head again and just walked out. She saw how it was going to be. He was going to be stubborn like that. She went to her room and grabbed her already packed luggage and went downstairs. She opened the door and walked out not looking back. Tom looked at Steph as she walked out. He was confused when he heard her pack her bags. "What?" He wondered as she walked out with her luggage. "That...That's a bit random..." Tom thought. She couldn't exactly leave the house because she just couldn't. She walked around in front if his house for a while after setting down her bags. If Tom were to come out, she would order him to take her home. Tom looked out his window and saw Steph sitting in the front yard. "What is she doing?" Tom asked before remembering that he was the only one who knew the way out. She saw a tree nearby and tried jumping in it but her pants got caught and ripped in the front on the left leg and the front and back of the right leg. She groaned and got down trying it again. This time it worked successfully and sat in there. She put her arm around a branch. An evil fly came by and she was about to shoe it away when her sleeve got caught on a stubborn twig on the tree. It ripped, "Jeez! How many clothes can I rip in one day?" she asked herself out loud. Tom chuckled from his bedroom window. "Well, if she wants to get anywhere she'll have to come to me first." Tom thought to himself. She groaned as she realized that the cut went not only through her shirt but her skin as well. Blood was coming from her. Tom looked back out his window and saw that she was in pain. "Should I help her...?" Tom pondered. He quickly walked down stairs and out the front door. "Are you alright?" He asked, walking up to the tree that Steph sat in. "Why would you care?" she snapped at him. She normally wouldn't have been mean but she couldn't help it at a time like this. She muttered a small sorry to him. "Fine, if you don't want my help." Tom taunted. She talked after a while, "I said that I was sorry," she said softly to him. "Sometimes sorry isn't good enough." Tom replied before getting his wand out of his back pocket. "Wingardium Leviosa." He muttered, setting Steph on the ground. He started on his way back to the house. "Are you coming or not?" She nodded and followed him sorrowfully. She walked back in and wandered around some. Tom went into the living room and looked for bandages. "Where are you going?" She shrugged as she looked over her shoulder, "Don't know." she simply answered. "Well, this isn't you're house so don't just do whatever you want." Tom ordered. She groaned and went over to him sighing, "Fine. Whatever." she said and sat over by him. Tom pulled a few bandages out of the drawer. "Here," He said handing it to Steph. "This should help." She took them and put them on quickly then just stayed there. "You're welcome..." Tom stated, not expecting a reply as he got up and went into the kitchen. She nodded and said thank you trying not to be too mean to him since he did get her some band-aids. Tom passed through the kitchen to a small room filled with shelves of books and assorted tools. Weapons plastered the walls and reflected light on to Tom's face as he reach out to a long spear, as if longing to be able to fight with it in hand. Steph followed Tom in the room but was uninterested. Quietly, so he didn't notice, she slipped out of the room and went to another room. She couldn't tell what type it was though. Tom turned around to see Steph slip through the doorway. He sped out of the room, stopping Steph in her tracks. "Did you just go into that room?" He demanded and gestured toward the small weaponry. She nodded oddly, "Yeah. Why?" she asked wondering folding her arms across her chest. "You're not supposed to go in there!"" Tom almost yelled, looking horrified and angry. "You're not even supposed to be in here!" He added, dragging her back to the living room. "Excuse me?" she asked stubbornly, "I live here remember?" she asked him matter-of-factly. "No, I live here! You are just a guest!" Tom yelled. "And, in addition. You're not supposed to be in there!" Tom added. She nodded and smirked, "Right." She said as she shook her head rolling her eyes, "I'm going up to bed or something," Steph muttered to Tom. Tom simply nodded and went up after her at, having no idea that Stephanie had planned to go to the library and explore the house that night.

~*~The Halls~*~

Stephanie walked around the Riddle house in bare feet and some black pajama pants and a tight black spaghetti strap shirt. She sighed and walked through the large halls. "You should be careful where you wander." Riddle said quietly, stepping up behind Steph. "This house is guarded by creatures that would kill as soon as they saw you." "You mean like the snakes?" she asked him looking around some more. She sighed and sat down on the floor closing her eyes. Steph looked up at the person. Wait, she didn't even know his name. She only knew that he was Tom's father, "Who are you?" she asked quietly. "You do not sit in my presence unless I tell you to!" He snapped, grabbing her collar and lifting her heftily onto her feet. "I am Lord Voldemort." He whispered icily. Her neck hurt a little when he lifted her up by her collar. She rubbed her next and gazed at him, "Say wha?" she asked her eyes going wide. "That is NOT how you will speak to me!" He hissed, hitting her soundly across the face while he still held her by the collar. She held her hand on her cheek as he hit her, "What is up with you?" she asked him quietly. "YOU DISOBEDIENT LITTLE FOOL!" He roared, picking Steph up and throwing her into the wall. "YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT ME!" She hit hard against the wall and fell to the ground, "No!" she said loudly to him. Idiot. Riddle stalked over to her, lifting her up by the throat, he walked down the hallway briskly, ignoring the pictures on the wall that murmured their greetings to him. Stopping at a flight of stairs that wound their way down into darkness, he put Steph down. She held her throat, "Let go of me you evil turd!" she yelled and tried kicking him. "This leads down to my dungeons." He said proudly, gesturing to the darkened staircase. "Don't step on the sixth step or you'll fall through and most surely die." He said casually, a smile on his face. "I change the number of the step daily, so I might be wrong." He added, rubbing his chin in thought. "You go first and we will see if I'm right." He said quickly, pushing Steph onto the first step. She glared at him and slowly walked down. She slowly tapped the sixth step and felt it wiggle. She jumped over it to the bottom. Steph had no sooner jumped clear of the step when it dissolved, leaving a gaping hole where the step would have been, opening up to a fiery pit below.  
Riddle chuckled as he stepped down to the fifth step, looking down into the fire pit.  
"Beautiful isn't it." He said proudly, admiring his handy work. "Come on." He said, casting his eyes back on Steph, "Only another one hundred and ninety-three steps to go."  
He jumped over the hole, standing beside her. "Be careful not to touch the walls, they don't like strangers." She raised an eyebrow and scowled at him still walking down the steps. "The rest of the steps should be fine." He said, descending the steps behind her.  
"At least, I think they are..." He looked down at them thoughtfully. "Sometimes I do forget to disarm some of them." e gave her a small laugh. Well, only one-way to find out... Lead on Steph." She rolled her eyes at him and kept walking ever so often checking the steps. She finally reached the bottom out of breath and her legs hurting from all of the walking down the steps. 

~*~The Dungeons~*~

"Here we are at last, the dungeons." He said smoothly, opening the large steel door in front of them. Stepping into the dark room, he snapped his fingers, the walls lighting up to give a faint glow, making the room barely visible. The dungeon stretched on further than the eye could see in the poor light, cells lining either side of it.  
The scent that lingered in the air was a mixture of decay, sulpher and the musty stale smell of the damp dungeon. Moaning and crying could be heard coming from some of them, as well as other noises that were too faint or too inhuman to recognize, "Here is where I do my best work, treating all prisoners as a work of art." He simpered, pushing Steph inside, "Each one of them I have taken great pride in achieving the desired results." "That's just great. Now what do I do?" she asked him wondering what else he was going to make her do. She looked around the place and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Now you become a work of art." Riddle smirked, opening a cell door and pushing her in. "As I said child, you will learn to respect me." He stepped in behind her, the cell door slamming shut. She tripped and fell to the ground but quickly stood back up, "How are _you_ going to make me do that?" she asked and chuckled wondering what he was going to do next. Riddle didn't answer her, pointing his wand at her chest. "Stupefy!" He hissed, taking a vial out of his pocket. She fell back against the wall and stunned. She hit the stonewall and then fell down to the ground unconscious. Grabbing Steph's jaw, Riddle forced her mouth open, pouring the potion down her throat. Putting the empty vial in his pocket, he pointed his wand at her again, "Ennervate." She suddenly woke back up and looked around her back hurting. She couldn't help but swallow the potion, "Nasty. What is that?" she asked him not being able to stand up. "That is a paralyzing potion." He said simply, grabbing her arm and dragging her roughly along the stone floor. A hissing noise was heard, along with the sound of something rough and leathery dragging along the floor outside the cell, before a giant serpent slid through between the bars, slithering up to Steph. "Do you like snakes Steph?" Riddle asked, bending down to stroke the black serpent. She shrugged, "I don't really know. Never had one," she said and sighed looking down at the serpent. "Pity." He whispered, aiming his wand at Steph's chest.  
A blue bolt shot out, hitting her, as electricity charged out, wrapping around her. She was shocked instantly by the spell and paralyzed by the potion that was in the small vial. She eyes went wide but she couldn't move. "How high is your pain tolerance Steph?" He asked with a wicked smile on his face, keeping his wand and the spell on her. "Let's see, shall we." She couldn't say anything as the spell stayed on her. She could feel her insides churn and burn. She couldn't move her arms or her legs. "I'm sorry, could you speak up?" He asked cupping his hand to his ear mockingly. "I didn't quite catch what you said." She stayed on the floor her eyes focused on his. She tried shaking her head as the pain intensified through her body. "Answer me when I speak to you!" He snapped dangerously, the snake hissing aggresively as he rose his voice. She kept her eyes focused on his, cold and hard. She blinked and couldn't say anything. "You will be punished for your disobedience!" He growled, sending a cutting hex at her. "Answer me, or you will be punished again!" She winced in pain but couldn't hold that very long cut across her cheek. She couldn't move or anything except for talk, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she whispered is an evil tone. "You are as pitiful as a house elf." He hissed, kicking her hard in the ribs. "And yes, I will know soon enough." She is still wincing as the spell is still focused on her. She really wanted to hold her stomach where he kicked her. Blood was dripping off of her face from the cut. Her eyes were going droopy from the electricity flowing through her. It was making her unconcious soon. She tried so hard not to show fear or droopiness. She blinked and whispered again, "Shut up you fool," trying to show him that she is not scared when she actually is. "Many have died for less than those words." He hissed, kicking her hard again. "I will not let you off lightly for such words neither." She rolled her eyes, "The Headmistress will notice me gone and will come to kick your ass you sick evil twisted person," she spat at him still trying to stay awake. It is working and she is staying awake but is hurting badly front kicking, spells, and the large cut on her cheek, which was still bleeding. "The Headmistress is in no position to kick anything." Riddle sneered, an evil glint in his eye. "I will see to it that it stays that way."  
Lowering himself down, he pushed her head to the side, pinning it with one hand while the other hand found her pulse point. Opening his mouth, he revealed fangs that were dripping with a yellow fluid, lowering them to her neck. Puncturing the skin, he pushed them in hard, drinking the crimson fluid that flowed from the wounds, his venom slowly being released into her. She was not expecting that. Steph tried pulling away from him but of course couldn't. The snake venom flowed through her like water in a tube. She winced in pain again ad kept on trying to stay awake. Riddle pushed his fangs in harder, letting the venom out quicker as he drank deeply. Once the transfer was complete, she would fall unconscious. If she were lucky, the venom would kill her. She slowly drifted of in to lala land, as she became unconcious from the venom. She started having nightmares that raved through her head. They were screaming at her and she wanted to scream out loud but she couldn't. She was unconcious and in a nightmare. Riddle got up, wiping his mouth. _I'll be back to check on her later_ He hissed to the snake, which curled up dociley beside Steph, watching its master leave. He closed the cell door behind him, locking it on the way out, leaving the dungeon in darkness as he left. She stayed on the floor unconcious as the snake stayed beside her. Boy is she going to have a big surprise when she wakes up in the morning. Tom was going to the weaponry when he heard threats from below in the dungeons. He peered down the narrow set of stairs in interest and started to decend. He skillfully leaped over the sixth stair and continued along his path. Stephanie woke up a little while later. She had a major headache but still couldn't move her legs or arms. She was hurting so much right now it was hardly bearable. She looked around at the snake and her eyes went wider. She started breathing faster also when she heard someone coming down the stairs fearing it was the evil person. She looked around slightly not wanting to trigger the snake to do something. The bleeding on her cheek had stopped but there was blood plastered to her face and neck. She stomach as well as the rest of her body was aching in pain from him. The last bit of electricity had gone away a few minutes ago. She was now in great pain and she now had snake venom in her veins instead of blood. Isn't that great? Tom made his way down the rest of the stairs. He peered into Steph's cell and gasped. "Steph, what happened to you?" She looked up at Tom and still couldn't move, "What do you think?" she asked quietly. "Frankly, I don't want to know." Tom said as he looked at her wounds. "Did my father put you in here?" She nodded to him, "Where am I?" she asked trying not to couch at the same time. She wondered how long she would be here. "The dungeons. It looks like you've gone through quite a lot." Tom replied simply. "I don't know if I'm aloud to let you out if my father put you here. What did you do exactly to anger him?" She shrugged, "I don't really know. He sure was angry though. I got thrown against a wall. I have snake venom instead of blood. I got the cut under my eye and got kicked in the stomach twice. Oh, plus, I got so much electricity through me," she said and nodded. Tom shrugged. "Well, how are you feeling?" "Hurts. Bad," she said and looked around the dungeon and then to the snake then to Tom again. "Well, I'm sorry but I can't let you out without permission. Do you need any food or water in the meantime?" Tom inquired. "Water," she said and sighed looking back at the snake again. "She is to get nothing, not even water." Voldemort said icily as he walked back into the dungeon. "If she wants anything, she will need to learn respect first." She glared at Voldemort and looked back at Tom. She couldn't do anything right now. Tom nodded. "What exactly happened?" He asked. She tried shrugging and came out as a half shrug, "I don't know. All I know is that he," she said and glared at Tom's dad, "Said I can't do anything until I learn some manners or whatever that crap was," she said and sighed. "As you can see," Voldemort whispered icily, stepping closer to Tom, "the stupid girl still hasn't learnt to respect me." He turned to leave the dungeons again. "Don't try to open her cell door Tom. If, by some strange twist of fate, you manage to get passed the charms and curses... I'm sure you can work out why the snake is in there with her." She stared icily after him as he turned around to leave. She sighed and sniffed twitching her nose. Oh great, she forgot about the snake. Tom groaned. "You're really in for it, Steph..." She slightly nodded, "Yeah I know," she quietly said through the bars to him. "I expect you in my study in an hour Tom." He said coldly walking up the stairs._ Saribi will only answer to my commands_. He hissed in parseltongue before disappearing up the stairs with a cruel laugh. "I wish I could command Saribi..." Tom said longingly as he looked at the fine breed. "Are you sure you're not dying in there, Steph?" "I wish I could command Saribi..." Tom said longingly as he looked at the fine breed. "Are you sure you're not dying in there, Steph?" She shrugged, "I'm still alive. I'm not dead. I don't think I'm dying but I'll make sure," she said and paused, "Nope. I'm not dying," she said and smiled in a twisted way. "Well, if you keep messing with the dark lord, you won't be alive for long..." Tom warned. "Then again, I've been punished more then once..." He said remembering his own brutal mistakes. "Really? I wonder what's going to become of me," she said whispering and coughed loudly. "I can just tell you that it will probably have lots of pain involved..." Tom said, for once a bit worried. "I'm sorry I can't help out." She nodded, "It alright. It's not your fault anyway. It was me and stupid smart ass comments," she said harshly. Tom laughed. "Smart ass comments? I'm surprised he let you live." Tom started to think. "I don't know what would make this easier, but I don't think I'm really comforting you..." She chuckled and shrugged, "I probably deserve all that I get anyway. I won't respect him though. No matter what he says I won't," she said. Tom shook his head slowly. "Be careful Steph..." He articulated. "There are much more painful things then just physical torture..." She shook her head, "No. I don't care. I will _not_ listen to him," she simply said but said it sternly. "Suit yourself..." Tom shrugged. "But, you know, he'll break you at some point." She nodded, "Yeah I know that but until then I am not going to listen to him. I will when I absolutely _have_ to," she insisted Tom. Tom leaned back on the wall behind him and looked sadly at Steph. "I really do wish you be best of luck but I must be going, I can't be late to the study..." He said as he got up and headed toward the staircase. She sighed and nodded her head, "Yes I understand. See yeah," she said to Tom.

 ~*~2 Days Later~*~  
  
Stephanie still lay, well sat, on the ground still guarded by the vicious snake. She sighed and was starving. I'm sure she has lost some pounds during this whole thing. She hasn't had anything to eat in almost a week! Her stomach rumbled. "I can't take this anymore," she whispered to herself, "I give up," she actually said out loud and quite loud. "Giving up already?" Voldemort whispered in an icy tone as he appeared outside Steph's cell.  
"It's a shame, Steph." He continued, keeping his voice quiet and cold. "You could have become a valuable follower, if you weren't so terribly lacking in respect for me." Steph looked up at the evil person and gulped trying not to get hurt once again, "What are you going to do to me?" she whispered to him, which was all she could do. Tom heard the cries from the dungeon and when down to inspect. Stephanie lay, helpless and starved, while his father continued to threaten her. "What's going on here?" He said quickly. Stephanie looked up at Tom who had just answered, "Tom..." she said in a whispered voice to him looking at him with sorrowful eyes. "Y-You're starving..." Tom murmured as the truth finally dawned on him. He knelt low to the bars of the dank cell to get a better look at the victim. She nodded and lifted up her shirt to show her stomach. It was all caved in from not eating or drinking. She was dehydrated also, "Ye...*cough* yeah," she said. Tom looked in horror at the effects of her starvation. "Well...I-" He cut off. There was absolutely nothing he could do while his father hovered nearby. There was still nothing he could do when his father wasn't there. The charms and spells that encased the cell where not only unreadable to Tom but also unsolvable. He sighed in frustration as he racked his mind for an answer. Stephanie looked up at Tom through the bars and sighed as she read the expression on his face. There was nothing he could do to help her, "Tom? Is there anything that I can do?" she whispered softly to him. Tom dropped to the floor. Watching this kind of torture was agonizing for him. He continued to gaze painfully through the bars. "I-I don't know..." He lied. He knew the truth she could very well die in here. She nodded, "Am I going to die?" she asked in a calm voice. She looked around and spotted the snake eyeing them. "I hope not." Tom said, trying to muster a smile but all that he did was clench his teeth in anguish. He wanted to do something, anything, that would help her but he found himself useless. "Please...don't..." He whispered. "Don't what?" she asked him trying to keep her voice low. She is also trying to keep her eye open. She sighed and looked at Tom straight in the eye wanting to give him a tight hug, "I'm so sorry for arguing with you at the house and everything. I am truly sorry," she said and went in a coughing fit. "There's no need to be..." Tom said, trying to sound dignified or cheerful to say the least but failing miserably. His eye's quickly filled with tears but he held them back. Showing weakness like that was not allowed, especially in front of his father. "I should be sorry too." He said, keeping his voice steady. "I'm just as guilty." She shook her head tears filling her eyes as well but tried to hold them back also, "No you're not. It was my entire fault. It's my ego. Damn," she said and closed her eyes leaning her head against the stone behind her head sniffing, holding in her tears. Tom could have almost laughed if he hadn't been feeling so depressed. The girl was dying and yet she was still blaming herself for past events. If only there was something he could do to help, comfort, do anything in particular but no matter how hard he hoped he was still no match for the magic that was guarding the cell. "I-I guess we're even..." Tom said although guilt was eating him up inside for being so useless. She nodded and half smiled, "Yeah we are," she said and grimaced again. She really didn't know what was going to happen and frankly didn't care. Tom couldn't manage to watch this agony anymore. He was being filled with sadness for Steph's anguish and rage because there was nothing he could do about it. "Right..." Tom whispered. Stephanie nodded and sighed. She was shaking with coldness and terror, "Mr. Voldemort? Can I come out now? I'll be a good girl?" she asked Voldemort. Voldemort stepped forward, looking from Steph to Tom.  
"What do you think Tom?" He whispered, looking to Tom for an answer.  
"Should we let her out?" Tom jumped in shock. He had almost forgotten that his father was still in the room. "I...I think she's learned her lesson." He said quickly. "I think we should let her out." She smiled at both of them. Well, smiled the best she could at least, "Thank you Sir, Tom!" she said and smiled trying to stand up. Voldemort looked at Steph curiously. "Did I say I would let you out?" He turned his attention to Tom. "Tell me, Tom..." He glanced back at Steph, then, his eyes met Tom's again. "Do you _love_ her?" Steph looked at the Big Guy and sat down again, sighing. He then heard the question being asked to Tom and listened intently. Everything seemed to be catching Tom off guard these days but that question had been one of the most shocking.  
"N-No, of course not." Tom lied. He promptly shifted his gaze but realized it would do serve no purpose at all, his father could read his mind either way. Staring in awe as though she had been struck by lightening, Stephanie waited for what was to come. She even wondered why Voldemort would ask that question anyway. "Don't lie to me boy." Voldemort whispered dangerously. "You are letting your feelings for her cloud your judgment." He looked at Steph quickly, then, back to Tom. "Take your wand out." Tom hesitated. With a shaky hand he slowly reached down and pulled his wand from his pocket. "What do you want me to do?" Tom asked quietly as he looked at his father, almost hoping that Voldemort hadn't heard the question. Stephanie pushed herself against the wall shaking. He just couldn't, "Tom?" she asked him. "What's wrong?" Tom said quickly, turning around to see what was going on. She looked at Tom, tears in her eyes, "I love you," she said as the tears slowly fell from her eyes down her face on to her shirt. Or what is left of it. Tom would have asked 'What?' but he was a bit speachless. It was neither the time nor the place to be confessing anything but he supposed she thought it was the right time. Tom's mind was strangely blank. Tom had almost forgotten where he was, whom he was originally talking to, and why he was here. The only thing that mattered at the moment to him was to continue listening to Steph. "Tom. I always love you. I know I didn't act like it back in your room but I did," she said and sniffed wiping her face. "It's time for you to show me what you have learned from that book so far Tom." Voldemort hissed, watching him closely. "Demonstrate your spell work on Steph for me." The mention of torture brought Tom back from his happy daze. "What?" Tom asked in disbelief. "You can't be serious. The girl is almost dead." A melodic voice echoed around the room. "Who's there?" asked the Divination quietly as the waves of the vision washed over her from where she stood back at the school. She couldn't see anything, as she was not there, but she heard the end of the boy's words. Dead. The girl was almost dead. What girl? Who? Where was the seer hearing? Tom expression quickly changed from horrified to curious in seconds. He glanced around the room to see exactly who was talking. It didn't sound like Steph and definitly not Voldemort. He kept silent and waited for it to speak again so that he may be able to tell. "Who's there? I know you are. What's brought me here?" asked Professor Oakleaf. Stephanie suddenly heard a voice coming from who knows where. She was getting very frightened at this too. She looked in all direction trying to find the source but failed miserably. "Speak! I know you're there. Who are you and where is this?" It was the voice of the Divination professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort didn't look around, knowing that the voice was not coming from someone in the room. "State your name, location, and reason for this connection." He said quietly, keeping his eyes focused on a spot in the dungeon where he could see and feel energy emitting from it. "Then I will reveal to you those who are present here." Tom looked at his father. He noticed that Voldemort was not wondering where the voice originated but only focused on one single section of the dungeon. He imitated his father's actions and tried to see exactly what was happening but, with no surprise, he could see nothing. "I will not state my name until I know who you are. I do not know why or how this connection has been made." She said loudly. Voldemort did not need to be told who it was. He could see her all too clearly through Harm's eyes. A smirk spread across the Dark Lord's mouth as he pointed his wand at Steph's chest. "Perhaps this will clue you in as to who I am, professor." He hissed, casting a meaningful look at Tom before turning his attention back to Steph. "Avada Kedavra!" Stephanie's eyes widen as the spell is cast towards her. Instantly, she falls limp against the stonewall. No noise came from her body or mouth. All that happened was a small tear slide down her now dead pale face. Tom stood, shocked and terrified, before the horror that had just unfolded before his very eyes. Her innocent voice echoed through his head. The very confession that had taken place in that dingy cell when she was still among living... Tom's mind was going through quite a debate. It hadn't quite registered yet that she was never coming back. "Wait...." He tried to say but it only came out as a mere whisper.  "No-No, come back." He continued as he inched toward the dungeon cell, which incarcerated her limp, lifeless body. "Please...don't..." Stephanie's body lay limp on the ground, no movement. Dead, in simple words. Voldemort gave an evil cackle, as her body lay still, lifeless. Tom's eyes fill with tear and they pour down his already pale face. He shook his head muttering 'no' over and over. He wouldn't believe she was dead. He could not believe it. Oakleaf soon closed the connection between Riddles House and Hogwarts. She quickly went to tell the Headmaster about what happened. Voldemort ordered Tom to take Stephanie's body back to Hogwarts. He immediately obeyed and aparated to Hogwarts. Running to the Graveyard, in which his father holds his death eater meetings, Tom found the shovel and started digging a hole in the Earth. Laying her body carefully in the hole, he took some nearby flowers and rested them on her hands. Quickly, he conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. He then wrote in large cursive letters, "I will always love you Stephanie McWright," she rested that next to the flowers. He then whispered a goodbye and shoveled the dirt back in the ground. With his back against her tombstone, Tom wept and took out his wand. "Avada Kedavra," he muttered silently. His limp body fell to the ground, dead.


End file.
